


Sirenetto insistente

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Fummi cerca in tutti i modi d'insidiare Luck.Prompt di We are out for prompt.





	Sirenetto insistente

Sirenetto insistente

 

Luck si premette la mano sul viso e sospirò, mentre il suo codino di capelli arancioni scivolava sulla sua pelle pallida.

“Tu devi smetterla, Fummi” gemette.

“Ehi, Luck… Luck… LUCK… Guarda che begli occhiali. Mi hai sentito quando ti ho chiesto se li volevi provare?” chiese Fummy. Si sfilò gli occhiali da sole con le lenti rosa a forma di cuore. Si coricò su un fianco, sporcandosi della sabbia della spiaggia, muovendo pigramente la coda blu.

“No, non li voglio provare” ringhiò Luck.

Fummy giocherellò con la fessura davanti della sua coda, appoggiando gli occhiali da sole sulla testa, gettò indietro il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli blu-azzurri.

“Spogliati un po’. Mi fai morire di caldo a guardarti con quel giacchetto sotto questo sole” soffiò, dimenando i muscoli del suo petto umano, la sua pelle abbronzata brillava sotto la luce solare.

“Smettila di tormentarmi!” gridò Luck.

Fummi alzò e abbassò la punta della coda, piegò le labbra i un sorriso furbetto, al centro della fronte aveva un puntino rosso.

< Riuscirò ad entrare nei tuoi pantaloni, Luck. A costo di perseguitarti in eterno > pensò. Diede un colpo di coda a Luck, facendolo cadere all’indietro.

Luck gli cadde addosso, Fummi dimenò la coda in modo che gli cadesse addosso ripetutamente, spingendolo.

“FUMMI!” sbraitò Luck, riuscendo a scostarsi. Si sporcò i vestiti e i capelli di sabbia.

< Odio la stagione dell’accoppiamento, stupido sensuale pesce > pensò, ansante.

 

 


End file.
